Dragonguard trilogy: book one Dragonborn
by Darthfenrir489
Summary: My first fic so sorry if it's bad. Aragon Storm-Blade, a ranger, is captured at Helgan with 5 others and is soon thrust into the dragon crisis. As Dragonborn he, the other 5 prisoners. the Harbinger, the Arch mage, and the master thief and a bard whose the son of a dead Blade form the Dragonguard, hunters of dragons.
1. Chapter 1 Into the fire

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so if it's bad I apologies

All credit to the Elder scrolls series goes to Bethesda

The Skyrim weather was cold. But that was to be expected in the north of Tamriel. "Cold' is all Aragon could say. He may be a Nord, but being raised in southern High rock made him used to milder weather.

He was a tall man but still very young being only twenty. As he wrapped his fur cloak over him he began to hold the pommel of his family's hand-and-a-half sword. It was about three and a half feet long with an upward curved guard and dark blue wrapping around the hilt, and in the pommel was a worn carving of the Imperial dragon. His shoulder length black hair kept falling in front of his eyes as he walked.

He was crossing into Skyrim from Morrowind to escape from the bandits who butchered almost everyone he knew and loved. He was a Ranger, a man of the wild, and his thoughts soon drifted to his cousin and the woman he loved. "Cyrus, Astrid, gods I hope you got to the Imperial city by now" he thought. He was in Skyrim trying to keep those bandits from caching them.

As he walked through the snowy path leading to the mining village of Darkwater crossing when he heard a twig snap behind him. Quick as lightning he spun around and at the same time drew his sword to come face to face with a Nordic woman wearing a type of fur armor with dark blue cloth around it. "If you want to kill a Ranger watch where you step, we may be men but we have the ears of elves" he said while knocking her axe from her hands and then pressing his blades tip against her through.

As he was looking at his captive he suddenly felt the cold feel of a blade press against his own neck. "Damn it" he thought." Look what we got here Sigi, an Imperial spy it looks like judging by the blade". Knowing he was beaten, Aragon slowly lowered his weapon from the woman's neck. "Thanks Gunjar, should we kill him." The woman, Sigi, said. "No, where going to take him to Ulfric, bind him" Gunjar said.

As they led him through the forest Gunjar kept hold of him while Sigi held his sword. Eventually, they came to a clearing with a fire and several tents, and it was full of Nords wearing the same armor Sigi and Gunjar were wearing except for an older Blonde Nord with rich fur on. "Must be there leader" Aragon thought. "Look who we found wandering around camp my Jarl", Gunjar said to the leader. The man looked at Aragon for several minutes until he spoke to his captor in a voice that was definitely a commander's voice. "Where did you find him?", "On the road not a mile from camp Jarl Ulfric, almost killed Sigi before I stop him''. Then Ulfric looked at Aragon. ''Unbind him''. The men quickly but reluctantly obeyed. "What's your name kid"? For a moment Aragon considered if he should or not but quickly decided it wouldn't be wise to tell this man no. "Aragon, Aragon Storm-Blade." Then added ''and yours".

The man seemed slightly surprised but didn't act on it. "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloak rebellion." Now it was Aragon's turn to be suppressed, he hadn't heard of a rebellion in Skyrim. Unrest yes but not a war. '' I didn't know a war was going on" he said. Suddenly another of the solders, at least that's what Aragon now presumed that's what they were, stepped forward. ''Have you been deaf for the past few-". Ulfric cut him off. "Peace, Ralof". "With all due respect Jarl Ulfric, I have been with hold of recent events because of personal reasons". "So you're not in the legion" Ulfric said. "No just a Ranger tracking down bandits".

Suddenly there was a scream as one of the Stormcloaks cook was hit by an arrow. "Ambush!" someone yelled then another yell, this one from Ralof "Imperials!" Then around a hundred screaming solders clad in the armor of the Imperial legion rushed in and started killing several Stormcloaks. As Aragon got up several figures came in to join the Frey upon horses including an old man with grey thinning hair and the ornate armor of an Imperial general. "Cavalry, damn I'm dead". Ulfric looked at his men fighting to protect him, then at Aragon.

As several more Stormcloaks passed into Sovngarde Ulfric yelled to his men, "Surrender, we will die for nothing if we keep this up, I say again, lay down your arms!" The rebels where at first reluctant and kept hold of their weapons but stopped the fighting. Finally Gunjar lowered his sword and the others also followed in surrendering except for Aragon.

Then a woman from the legion came up and hissed "lower your weapon or your dead Nord." But Aragon only smiled and said "would you really kill a Ranger, I probably saved someone you know before from a bandit or wild bead or something" hoping the woman wouldn't think he was bluffing. Now it was the woman's turn to smile "Kill him" but then another Imperial yelled "Captain, he's not fighting or running, just capture him and-". "Shut it Hadvar" the captain yelled.

A second later a man in farmer's clothes rode up on a horse and, taking one look at the scene, bolted off in the other direction. " We got us a runner" a few Imperials said before some of the horse men ran after the stranger. Taking the moment of commotion, Ralof yelled at Aragon "Run, kid!" .Taking the man's advice, Aragon started to run, but barely got out of the clearing when the woman from before tackled him.

"Going some ware" she said very mockingly. Aragon replied "Nope, but you are" before drawing his Long sword. The woman then drew her Gladius and charged. Aragon parried the attack before kicking the woman in the chest, stunning her. Then he smashed his pommel into her head


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

A/N this site messed up and uploaded only part of ch 1. So this is pt. 2 of ch 1

As she straightened up Aragon could see the blood dripping from her mouth. She then grinned sadistically and struck again with her blade, and again Aragon again parried and countered by swinging his sword with both hands trying to decapitate the Imperial captain, but she blocked his own attack

At that moment two Imperials, one was Hadvar, and attempted to intervene but the captain waved them off. She then attacked again but Aragon dodged and swung at her arm and landing a blow that caused her to drop her Gladius. She then drew a dagger that Aragon immediately noticed was coated with some form of poison. "Light blue, damn, Netch jelly, probably mixed with something else" he thought, recognizing the poison. Suddenly she swung at him, He dodged the first few strikes when he bumped into one of the other Imperial's who then grabbed him, Aragon swung his head back hard causing the man to let go. Aragon took a moments glance at the man whose nose was now broken.

As he looked back to face the captain, Aragon realized the mistake he made by taking his eyes off his opponent when she stabbed him between the ribs. Aragon felt the effects of the poison as soon as he pulled the dagger out. At first his legs gave way and dropped his sword. Next his eyes fogged up and he started to lose sight. The captain wend up to him and said "Ready to join the other rebels now." Then she grabbed his sword and took his sheath off his belt. "This is a fine blade. It will look good on my wall." "I'm getting that back" Aragon thought then his mind then turned to Astrid and Cyrus. "I'll survive for them." The last thing he heard was an Imperial saying "We got the runner, and a few more men snooping around, what should we do cap'n". "Throw them with the others". Then he passed out.

Ok, like I said this is my first attempt at a fanfic. First I would like to say that if you like this it will be a while before I get to write again, probably august or September, but I will write. Second, I would like to say please if you can pm me an advice on writing. I could really use some help. Third, if anyone has an idea for an OC they would like. Either pm me or write a character description in the comments, I only ask that the idea be lore friendly. I need race name gender basic character description and a class if you want one. Finally I would like to say that if you haven't read it already go and read fic The Nereverine returns. I won't spoil it but the basic idea is that the Nereverine shows up and helps the dragonborn in the skyrim main story. I personally really like it. Anyway you will get some more characters next chapter. Anyway see you in a few months unless something changes.


	3. Chapter 2 Helgan

A/N I have some time so I'm going ahead and writing some more, please enjoy and review. Elder Scrolls is Bethesda.

Two weeks after Aragon was captured

Garret awoke to the sound of cheering. "What in Oblivion is going on." He thought. As he got up from his bed in the inn in Helgan he checked to see if his Nightingale armor was still in his pack, donned some travelers clothes so he wouldn't be noticed and easily blend in against anyone he stole from before in this town, and belted Chillrend's sheath and the blade itself. As he walked out there where only two other people in the tavern besides the bard and innkeeper. One was a Nord wearing steel armor with some style of wolf carved into is near the neck and an axe with the carving of an elf screaming on it. The other was a young Breton woman wearing blue robes and she had a staff that looked very ancient. After eying them to see if he could steal anything of worth he decided to see what was going on outside when he saw something he thought he would never see. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak in chains and gagged. After General Tullius of the Legion mocked him Garret heard one of the most shocking screeches he ever heard.

Aragon's pov

As the clanking of hooves hit the road Aragon was shook awake. "What, where am I." he thought. He looked around and noticed he was in a cart with several others. One was the Stormcloak who told him to run, Ralof, directly next to him was a young Imperial with Blonde hair murmuring a prayer to Stendarr, next to him was the horseman who bolted off during the ambush, Beside Aragon was a Khajiit with black fur with white accents around his face, beside the Khajiit was Jarl Ulfric, Thrown into the floor of the cart was a young High Elf with snow white hair, Beside him was a Wood Elf with jet black hair, Finally was an Argonian with dark blue scales.

He was wondering how long he was out when Ralof broke his train of thought. "Hay you, you're finally awake. You where trying to cross the border right. Caught in that Imperial ambush right, same as us, and that thief over there." Aragon looked over as the thief said "Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If it hadn't been for you I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." He then looked at Aragon. "You, me and these others, we shouldn't be here, It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Ralof then said "Where all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." With that the driver yelled "shut up back there!'.

The thief then looked at Ulfric and asked "what's up with him, hu?" At that Ralof yelled "Watch your tongue, your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High king" The driver tried not to chuckle at the remark but the thief grew worried. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? But if they captured you." Suddenly dread rose in him and Aragon both. "Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

Ralof's answer didn't help any. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits" The thief finally broke with that remark. "No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening". Ralof then tried to calm the man. "Hay, what village are you from horse thief." "Why do you care?" "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." "Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead." Aragon also thought of home, His home he used to live at with his Father and Mother before they were murdered, His Uncle's plantation in High Rock, The hall the Ranger's used as an unofficial headquarters. As the small convoy of wagons came upon a town the gates opened and a solder leaned over the wall and yelled "General Tulius sir! The Headsman is waiting!" "Good, let's get this over with!" An unseen man yelled back. With that the thief's panic started back and he started praying. As there wagon crossed into the town Ralof looked at the general conversing with a High elven woman. The High Elf in the cart started to hide as best he could but Ralof said "look at him, general Tulius the military governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

Then Ralof looked around. "This is Helgan. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Velod is still making that mead with Juniper barriers mixed in. It's funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe"

As Aragon looked around he estimated about a hundred to two hundred buildings where in here. And around five hundred living here. Then the cart pulled up to a chopping block and stopped. Aragon then notice that the same woman who put him down walked up with the other solder who tried to protect him.

"Get these prisoners out of the cart." She said. "Why are we stopping?" the thief asked. Ralof replied "Why do you think, end of the line. Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." "No wait, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this." "Face your death with some courage thief." "You got to tell them this was a mistake." Then the captain said "Step to the block when we call your name, one at a time."

Aragon heard Ralof say "Empire loves there damn lists." Then the other Imperial started listing "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." As he walked forward all the Stormcloaks said in unison "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric". The Imperial then continued by saying very sadly "Ralof of Riverwood." As Ralof walked by he hissed "Hadvar." Then he said "Lokir of Rorikstead." the thief then yelled "No! I'm not a rebel you can't do this!" Then he broke off running. "Halt!" the captain yelled. "You're not going to kill me!" "Archers!" An archer took a shot at Lokir. The arrow hit him in the back of the head and killed him almost instantly. The captain then turned back to the remaining prisoners and said, smiling, "Anyone else feel like running." Hadvar then looked at Aragon and the others, then back to his list. "Wait, you six, step forward." They all obeyed him. "who are you?" he said.

The Imperial was the first to speak. "Lucius Augustace of Anvil." Then the Khajiit, "Bra 'mar of Bravil", then the Wood Elf "Indosil of Arenthia." The Argonian "Hunts-his-prey, Hunt for short, of Stormhold." Next was the High Elf "Drakano of Alinor." Finally Aragon spoke up "Aragon Storm-Blade, of the Rangers." Hadvar asked his captain "Captain, what should we do. There not on the list?" The captain said "Forget the list, they all go to the block." Hadvar, looking very sorry, said "By your orders, captain, I'm sorry."

As they were walking the general was mocking Ulfric when a screech sounded. Hadvar looked around when Tulius said "It's nothing, carry on." The captain then told the priestess to pray for the prisoners. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines upon you. For you are the-. ""For the love of Talos shut up and let's get this over with!" One rebel said. "As you wish." The priestess said, very annoyed. As he stepped forward he continued to mock the Empire. Finally the captain kicked him down and as the Headsman prepared to kill him the rebel said "My ancestors are smiling on me Imperials, can you say the same." Before the axe finished him. His head rolled into a basket while his body continued to twitch while the solders captain drug it away. Several yells soon followed.

"You Imperial basterds" a voice he recognized as Sigi. "Justice." "Death to the stormcloaks" Finally Ralof said "As fearless in death, as he was in life." "Next, my friend the Nord over there." Another roar rolled across the mountainside. "There it is again, you hear it." But the captain just waved it off by saying "I said next prisoner." "To the block prisoner, nice and easy." Hadvar said.

As Aragon stepped passed the captain he smirked and spit in her face. She then punched him in the gut and pushed him down onto the block. As the Executioner prepared the final blow Aragon closed his eyes and prayed. "Gods, please help. Not for me, but for Astrid and Cyrus." He thought.

Right as he finished a third roar, this time closer, rocked the village. General Tulius yelled "What in Oblivion is that!" Then Sigi once again "Dragon!" Aragon dared to open his eyes as a huge black dragon with red eyes landed on the tower, causing Imperial Archers to fall to their deaths. Then the dragon roared, but Aragon thought he heard words. "Dovahkiin, mu grind ahst laat." Then he spoke in the common tongue. "I am Alduin! Hear my voice mortals!" Then another roar was issued and with that meteor's fell from the sky. And all hell broke loose.

A/N The actual chapter 2. First I would like to thank the reviewers, Kaishi Shouri, and Nightking56. Next I forgot to mention this earlier but Tamriel, Skyrim, and the cities/villages are going to be bigger. Next there are going to be weapons mentioned in here that are not in Skyrim, like weapons in previous elder scrolls games, like spears and shurikans, and weapons that are not in elder scrolls, like real war hammers ( just called regular hammers) and kukri's. But I hope you guys will still like this story any way unless I get another chapter out, see you in August so review please


	4. Chapter 3 Unbound

"Get up you idiot." Aragon heard as a scaly hand grabbed him and pulled him up from the chopping block. The Argonian and the Wood Elf from the wagon was there trying to move him into a tower near the execution site. Once they were inside Aragon thanked them and noticed that all the Stormcloak's besides two where inside as well as the rest of the prisoners except for two, while Ralof said. "Jarl Ulfric. What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ulfric simply replied "Legend's don't burn down villages; we need to move, now"

Then the Khajiit said. "Bra'mar suggests we climb to the top and see is we can jump into that inn." Ralof seemed to agree. "All right then. Up through the tower, and hurry. The god's won't give us another chance." As they neared the end of the first set of stairs they saw ruble blocking the way. Two Stormcloak's and Ulfric started to try and move it when the dragon bursed through the side of the tower. One of the pieces of debree struck Ulfric and knocked him back down the stairs while the other two where quickly burned alive in a torrent of fire. Ralof and the other Rebels rushed down to see if there leader was alive when the stair's started to give way. The prisoners immediately jumped to the landing when the staircase fell.

Ralof looked back at them and yelled "Jump to the inn and run. Go, we'll follow when we can!" Indosil was the first to jump, followed by Hunts, Drakano, and Lucius. Then a part of the landing above them. Bra'mar grabbed Aragon and yelled. "Jump!" when they hit the floor of the inn it gave way and they fell to the bottom floor.

For a moment they were stunned until an armed man hauled him up and a woman held them both a bottle and said "Drink." Aragon identified it as a healing potion and drunk as the other's carefully climbed down the staircase. Lucius asked if they were all right and quickly asked "Where are we going now. " A third man with a glass sword on his belt appeared and said "I suggest you head for the keep. It's probably the safest place. But you'll have to run faster than your friend hit by the archers earlier." The woman suddenly grew hostile and reached for her staff while the man grabbed his axe. "Relax, there not criminals." "What makes you think there not?" The woman said. "I'm from Riften. I now criminals." The strangers still didn't move when a yell came. "Hamming, you need to get over here, now!" As the party exited the ruined inn they came across Hadvar and an older man was trying to get a boy to get under cover.

The boy was trying to pull a man from the street. Suddenly Drakano picked up a sword from a nearby dead Imperial and used to untie himself then used it to untie Lucius and said "Get the boy, I'll get the father." The rest watched as the two ran over to the boy and his father. "Come on boy." Lucius said as he pulled the boy up but the child kept fighting. "G-go, Imperial, ge-get my son to safety." The man said. As Drakano looked at him he saw a large piece of wood stuck through his body. He managed to say loudly. "Run you two. Go!" Both where very reluctant but at that moment the dragon landed in front of them. Indosil shouted "Run idiots!"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

The man was burned alive in a torrent of fire as Drakano Indosil and the boy ran back to the hiding spot. Hadvar gave his condolence to the boy then told the old man. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I need to find the general and join the defense. Prisoners, keep close to me if you want to stay alive." Then he looked at the three strangers. "You three. You better come with me too."

Hadvar then led them through the maze of fire and burning buildings until they found the general, his men, and the Thalmor, who Drakano again tried to hide from which Lucius thought interesting, trying to fight off the dragon. "Get to the keep solder where leaving. Hadvar head on to the keep and rally anyone you can to go there." the general said and Hadvar reluctantly led them again through the maze until the found the keep.

Suddenly Hadvar stopped. Hunt's was about to ask why when Ralof came into view emerging from the smoke. "Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of my way!" "Where escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time." he replied. Aragon then realized that these two where probably going to kill each other. "Both off you moron's shut up. There's a dragon destroying this town and you two are fighting over god's know what! Let's get inside and you two can behead each other latter!"

Ralof was the first to see reason in his voice and said "He's right, as much as I want you dead we need to get moving." Hadvar also lowered his guard. "Right, the door to the tower is blocked. Head to the barracks." Bra'mar opened the door they all filed in as the generals men came into view. "Hurry!" the general yelled.

Then the dragon landed on top of the keep. His weight caused part of the wall's battlements to fall off. Bra'mar closed the door just in time for the doorway to be sealed off completely. Then another torrent of fire was heard from the other side of the blockade of rubble. Aragon and the rest where alive. But they were trapped inside the keep.

A/N O.k. first thanks to Kurlan Aank and the guest for reviewing and thanks to Kaishi Shouri for offering to beta read for me. Also this is going to be my last chapter for a while because I've got a lot of crap this summer so see you in August. Finally, I could use some oc's so please send some in with the rules in ch for reading and review please.


	5. Chapter 4 Escape

A/N I'M BACK! Wish me luck on my first full chapter that isn't from Aragon's pov.

Lucius's pov

Lucius watched helplessly as General Tulius and his men were cut off from the Barracks. Hadvar was the first to get over his shock and started to take command of the ragtag group of prisoners. "Ralof, help me with the prisoners bindings." Then he unsheathed a dagger and unbound the Indosil first then Hunts while Ralof untied Aragon and Bra'mar. "Prisoners, the captain put your gear in the chest and racks over there, get ready. There's a tunnel that leads outside downstairs. There's probably something in there though that hid from the Dragon." Bra'mar was the first to grab his gear, a katana and a wakizashi, and a set of Cyrodiilic leather armor. While Indosil just grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows, followed by Drakano grabbing an Elven long sword and handing Ralof an axe, Hunts went to grab a machete while Lucius picked up his mace from his time with the **vigilantes of stendarr. Finally Aragon went over and started searching for his blade while Lucius looked over his fellow escapees.**

 **Indosil was obviously young, even in the standards of men, with shoulder length braided black hair and Emerald green eyes, and tanned skin. Drakano had silver hair that went down about midway between his neck and the small of his back, with storm grey eyes that held a weight of knowledge that only comes with great age even though he appeared no older than thirty human years old but was far greater. Bra 'mar seemed to be in his late twenties with midnight black fur but his face was whiter than the rest of him. And Hunts-his-pray was looked in his early Thirties with sea blue and green scales with horns that had three earrings on each side. Luc then looked at the strangers. The man who saved them was probably mid-twenties with short dark brown hair and had a glass sword with a blue hue that indicated a frost enchantment, the woman was a Breton wearing blue robes and had long hair that was an auburn color and storm grey eyes appearing no older then her early thirties. While the Nord warrior was the stereotypical nord around forty with Blonde hair and blue eyes. Lucius, in his late twenties, ran a hand through his long Golden hair while Aragon swore as he couldn't find his blade. Hadvar grabbed a Gladius and gave it to Aragon explaining that the captain took it for herself.**

 **Ralof then said " Come on, we need to move before that dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads" The party then went through a hell and as soon as they made a turn Hunt whispered " I can hear voices up ahead, Sounds like Two imperials". Hadvar immediately said "Good, I'll do the talking. The rest of you, especially you, Ralof, keep quiet and I'll keep you alive." Hadvar then went up to a pull chain and pulled it down that caused a mechanism to lower to gate. The Two Imperials immediately pulled there blades free but visibly relaxed as Hadvar entered.**

 **"Hadvar, we thought you were killed by that dragon. And what in oblivion are you doing with those prisoners."**

 **Hadvar quickly responded "If there's a dragon outside I'm pretty sure that we can postpone this war and get out of this death trap."**

 **The second Imperial then spoke up. "Hadvar, the captain led some more solders down to the lower levels. Even some Stormcloaks joined us but one got caught in the dragon flame." At that he pointed over to a corner the burnt remains of what was once Gunjar. Ralof was visibly shocked and went over to check on his brother in arms while the first Imperial said "We've been trying to get to the barracks for a while now. The priest put some potions in there that we could need. Stay put while we get them o.k."**

 **Hadvar responded "o.k."**

 **As the solder's disappeared Ralof suddenly exclaimed "Gunjars still alive." As the party Gunjar started to speak quietly. "Ra-Ralof, the Imperi-imperials and one of ours are not- There with the Thalm-"And suddenly the two Imperials rushed back in with blades drawn and silenced the Rebel before the first one thrusted his blade at Bra'mar. Bra'mar quickly Drew his Katana and blocked the stab while the Armored Nord swung his axe down into the Legionaries head while the second one tried to kill Hadvar but Ralof grabbed the Berserk solder and threw him down and Luc took his mace and caved the solders skull in with three strikes.**

 **Hadvar was, expectably, shocked. But was pulled out of it as the Argonian pulled a key off one of the Rouge solders and opened the door. As Ralof walked passed his Brother he quietly said "We'll met again in Sovngarde, brother."**

 **The party then climbed down the stairs but was met with a hall that started to collapse. It looked like a couple of Imperials where crushed with it Luc thought. "Looks like it's though the storage room" Said Hadvar. As soon as they entered an Imperial in heavy armor and a Stormcloak charged them. Hadvar was quicker this time and parried the Imperial officer's blade and opened his throat as Ralof caught the Rebels Axe with his own before punching him and finishing him with a downward strike. Ralof then said." We should look for anything that could help us. Potions, food, anything." As they searched Aragon spoke up and asked "you three, from the inn. Who are you anyway?" The one who defended them was the first to speak. "Garret" While the female said "I'm Elizabeth. And the Nords Aeric."**

 **"Good to meet You, then"**

 **As soon as they were finished Hadvar continued to lead them down to the lower levels passing through a torture chamber with a dead interrogator and his assistant with slit throats as well as a dead Imperial with an Ice spike through him, showing a fight was put up, and a destroyed wall with a tunnel that lead to an opened chamber.**

 **Inside where a small force of Hostile men. Aragon Immediately went to attack the Imperial captain while Luc used his mace to fracture an archers skull before using his magic to summon a fireball to set off some oil that the Imperials where stupidly standing on. As the Men where roasted alive the others where finished off except the captain.**

 **Aragon was in the middle of parrying her attack and performed a kick to her gut before grabbing her sword arm and then he thrusts his blade into her throat. As she fell he drowning in her own blood Aragon picked up his original blade and re belted its sheath saying "Thanks for holding on to it for me". As the Imperial Captain died a magical force suddenly ensnared him. Lucius looked around and noticed all the others except Drakano was bonded as well.**

 **Lucius then noticed a figure walk out of the a hall with a bridge at the end. He looked almost exactly like Drakano. The only difference was that he wore the robes of the Thalmor. Drakano immediately took up a defensive stance as the Aldmeri solder said "hello Drako."**

 **Drakano then looked up with disgust and said simply "Underil, it's been too long Brother."**

 _ **A/N All right. First off major thanks to my beta reader Kaishi Shouri and thanks to all who are following this story and all other supporters of this story. I really appreciate it. Anyway. Next chapter we get a look at Drakono's backstory in which I will say Bra'mar is tied in. Again, thanks to everyone!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Brother

Drakano's pov

 **Drakano looked up at his brother as Underil said "Twenty eight years and that's all you have to say. You wound me deeply brother."**

 **Drakano replied "After out last parting would you really want me to try to be friendly."**

 **The Thalmor responded "Of course not. After all you did murder our Uncle." He then readied a spell in his hand then held his hand out casting a sickly green magic which Drakano countered with a shock spell. As the two spells where forced into a battle for supremacy with each one in the grapple fighting for every inch of ground until Underil unleashed a larger blast that hit Drakano stunning him and pushed him close to the edge of the walkway.**

 **Drakano then looked up and said. "What was that?"**

 **Underil then said with an amused smirk. "Fire may burn a forest but clears a way for new life to grow. Ice may freeze the land over but certain plants can only grow in that weather. And lightning can shock life out but also shock life into restarting."**

" **Most of the Destruction magic's can also give life. But there are ancient spells that are truly destructive."**

" **And now the ancient magic in my veins will be your undoing." He then added with a growing grin "Just as they were Ravena's."**

 **Drakano's face then turned to shock. "What did you do to her?"**

" **She's dead. Did you really think that because she's nobility that she was safe."**

 **Drakano's face immediately turned to anger as he unleashed a torrent of Lightning yelling "Liar!" Which was countered by the green magic.**

" **How can he keep them bonded and still fight me." Drakano thought when he noticed the rest where still magically frozen even though Underil was casting his green spell. In his moment of thought Drakano's spell weakened causing the second brothers spell to hit him, sending drakano flying into the small stream under the walkway.**

 **The Aldmeri wizard then jumped down and then said. "You were always weak brother. In that rebel village in Cyrodiil you didn't fight. You only killed that Khajiit through sheer luck. How Uncle fell to you I don't know."**

" **He had to die, Underil, don't you see. He forced us to kill children brother. Children!" Drakano responded. At that Underil laughed and then shot three bursts of magic that forced Drakano down before reaching up and pulling on an amulet around his neck and throwing it at his fallen brother**

 **As Drakano lifted the neckless he saw the familiar design of the symbol of Auri-El that his Wife always wore. He then saw traces of old blood on it.**

" **You did kill her" Drakano said surprisingly calm. He then looked up to see his brother grinning like a madman and just like that absolute rage engulfed him. He then unleashed more lightning but this time Underil was caught unaware and was caught full on with the blast, forcing him to crash into a wall.**

 **Drakano then rushed up and held him there with his right hand pressed up against his brothers left side of the face before unleashing another torrent of shock. The sound of the lightning was drowned out by the sound of Drakano's screaming as he kept up the spell for a full minute.**

 **When he finished and let his brother drop, the Thalmor had a hand shaped burn mark and his left eye was fogged over. After Drakano killed his brother he dropped down to both knees and tears started to stream down his face as he noticed the rest of the party dropped down. "They're going to kill me now." Drakano accepted but was surprised as a hand fell upon his shoulder. He looked up to see Lucius holding his hand out. To help him up.**

 **The Elf reluctantly accepted the Imperials hand and was hauled up. When he regained his feet he looked up to see everyone had a face of not anger or disgust but of comfort. Even Ralof had a comforting face on. For a moment he felt relaxed and was about to speak until there Argonian companion said "Whatever your past may be, You put it behind you." Hunt then cast a look at the fallen Elf before adding. "I can't speak for the rest but you seem a good man. Especially after saving that boy"**

 **Drakano then felt truly relived but it was short live as the Khajiit member of the party walked up and shoved Hunt away before unsheathing his katana and pointed it at his neck.**

 **The pinned Elf then heard the sound of swords and axes being readies as the Khajiit said. "Where was this village?"**

 **Drakano was confused but the Khajiit kept up with the interrogation. "Where!"**

" **South east of Leyawiin, on the border with Anequina." The ex Thalmor said quickly."**

 **Drakano then looked hard into the eyes of the eyes of his Khajiit captor before him until it hit him like a Warhammer.**

" **You where there"**

 **The Khajiit then undid the straps to his armor and lifted up his tunic revealing, through the fur, a scar.**

 **Bra'mar said with a piercing glare of hatred "Do you recognize this one now."**

 **A/N That moment when you find out when your character's name is also the name of like 5 others on this site. Seriously, there are like 5 Storm-Blades. Anyway, Next chapter there's going to be a lot of stuff that may offend a lot of people, but it's going to be a flashback linking Drakano and Bra'mar. So just a warning that anyone offended by a complete massacre of everyone in a village, don't read next the next chapter. Sorry but its Bra'mar's story.**


End file.
